


Three's Company (But four is even better)

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Female John Deacon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: a stunning new neighbor has just moved in across the way from Brian, Freddie, and Roger. only seeing the neighbor from a distance, they aren't able to tell if it's a man or a woman. Luckily, they boys swing both ways...
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Three's Company (But four is even better)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who?! It's me again! I'm back with another Queen fic which is based on Steal a glance or three by Emma and Orlando. (Which is terrific by the way.) I hope you guys like it and as always i shamelessly beg for comments and kudos!

Three’s company (But four is even better)

Pairing: Roger Taylor, Brian May, Freddie Mercury, And Johanna Deacon (Based on Steal a glance or three by Emma and Orlando)

A gorgeous new neighbor moves in across the way from Freddie, Roger and Brian. Only being able to see the neighbor’s silhouette, they aren’t sure whether it’s a man or a woman. Luckily, the boys swing both ways…

Brian may sat at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and staring absentmindedly into the kitchen of the flat across the way. With the flat being unoccupied for months, Brian was startled to see a figure standing by the window.  
Knowing that at best he was being nosy and at worst he was being a peeping Tom, Brian squinted at the figure. They were rather tall, perhaps 5’11 or so and had shoulder length, way auburn hair. But with the person’s back to Brian, he couldn’t make out if they were male or female.

Roger stumbled into the kitchen, looking like a blond haired zombie. “Morning Bri” he told Brian, burying his face in his lovers curly hair. “What are you looking at?”

Brian subtly pointed to the neighbor in the window as Roger let out a low wolf whistle. “Damn that’s hot.”

Brian looked at his boyfriend in embarrassment. “I can’t tell if it’s a man or a woman” he told Roger.

Roger frowned, squinting. “Neither can I. But either way, they aren’t a hard ship to look at.”

Freddie came in at that moment, smothering a yawn that sounded like a lions roar. “Good morning darlings! What are we all staring at with such rapt attention?”

Roger and Brian moved over so that Freddie could take a peek at the neighbor. “Oooo!” Freddie crooned. “Aren’t you a pretty thing?”

“Freddie we can’t tell if it’s a man or a woman. What do you think?”

Freddie watched the figure move around in their kitchen. “It moves like a woman” Freddie declared thoughtfully. “But that really doesn’t prove anything.”  
Freddie than looked at his two boyfriends with a smirk that told them he had something up his sleeve besides his elbow. “Why don’t we find out?”  
Before Roger or Brian could stop him, Freddie raced to the window and hollered out “Hey Lady!”

The person turned, startled, and all three men leaped out of the persons line of vision. But as the neighbor crossed to the window, they could make out a turquoise robe enveloping a subtle snow white breast that just managed to peep out, like a rabbit from its den. The bottom of the robe wrapped like an affectionate cat around long, slender, smooth legs and huge jade colored eyes mixed with gunmetal blinked in confusion under long, thick, Disney character like eyelashes.

After a moment or two of squinting in the direction of their window, the neighbor turned and began to sashay like an overpriced hooker in the direction of their kitchen sink.  
Freddie turned to Roger and Brian, grinning like a cheshire cat. “It’s a woman” he informed them smugly. “A very beautiful woman if I can say that without making you lads crazy with jealousy.”

Roger shook his head. “Freddie that was stupid. What would you have said if she saw you?”

“I would’ve asked her if she wanted to buy some girl scout cookies” Freddie answered with a wink as Brian rolled his eyes.

“Oh come now darlings. No harm done. And now we know. Maybe we’ll see her again. And let’s hope when we do, she doesn’t have that silly robe in the way.”  
***  
A few days later, Freddie got his wish. “Darlings come quick! She’s on the move.”

Brian and Roger came running and were greeted by the sight of the neighbor sunbathing on her porch in an emerald green bikini, her long auburn waves caressing her shoulders like a lovers hand.

Brian let out a breathy sigh. “Would you look at those legs? Wouldn’t mind seeing what they felt like wrapped around my waist.”

“Look at that chest” Roger moaned. “Bet the girls would feel like silk under my hands.”

“I’ve always preferred men” Freddie murmured, “but this little treasure might just change my mind.”

The neighbor rolled over onto her stomach, revealing an ass that made Brian’s mouth water. “How is she still single?” he asked his boyfriends.  
“We don’t know that she isn’t” Roger answered hopefully. “She appears to live alone. Maybe we could keep her bed warm.”

“Tomorrow” Freddie murmured, almost to himself.

“Tomorrow?” Brian repeated in confusion.

“I say we go knock on her door tomorrow.”

“What the hell are we going to say?” Roger asked in exasperation.

“Welcome her to the neighborhood. Introduce ourselves. See if she invites us in for a cup of tea.”

“This has bad idea written all over it” Brian muttered.

“It does.” Roger agreed. With a grin, he then asked “is nine too early?”  
***  
The next morning, the front door was opened to reveal the neighbor barely dressed in a raven black negligee that left little to the imagination. 

“May I help you?” she asked politely, her voice high and sweet.

Freddie offered her a charming smile. “Forgive us for knocking so early, darling, but we live across the way from you. We noticed you were new to the flat and wanted to see that you were settling in ok.”

“Well that’s very thoughtful. I just made a pot of hot tea with some biscuits. Would you care to join me?”

“That would be wonderful darling. I’m Freddie and this Brian and Roger.”

“I’m Johanna” the neighbor responded as she led the way into the flat. “Johanna Deacon.”  
“Please excuse the mess and me in my bed clothes. This has been a bit of a rough move.”

“Oh we’re sorry to hear that darling” Freddie answered as he lowered himself onto the coal black leather couch. “Hopefully you’re not looking for a completely fresh start?”

Johanna smiled a bit sadly. “A bit yes. I just got done with a bad breakup.”

Roger spoke up. “Excuse me if I sound bold Johanna but please believe me when I say it’s his loss. And if you give us the chance, we would love to prove to you just how wanted you really are.”

Brian face palmed and Freddie’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, but instead of asking them to leave, Johanna simply gave a saucy smile. “Oh really? And would you care to come over here and prove that Roger?”

Tossing his long blond hair over one shoulder, Roger crossed to Johanna and put both hands in her silky auburn hair. He then bent his head and hungrily enveloped her mouth.

“Jesus” Brian muttered as he watched Johanna’s negligee ride up her thigh as she and Roger kissed. 

For a moment Brian and Freddie simply watched their boyfriend make out with their stunningly beautiful neighbor. Then Johanna broke away and flashed a smile that almost made Brian come in his pants.

“Would you boys like to join the party? In my bedroom maybe?”

Freddie and Brian nearly trip each other in their haste to get off of the couch and into Johanna’s master. They barely noticed the slate grey comforter, the framed pictures on the cherry wood dresser, or the rainbow colored daises in a clear glass vase on the chestnut colored nightstand.

The boys began eagerly ripping at their clothes as they watched Johanna slide off her night gown to reveal creamy milk white skin and smooth bare breasts.

Brian crossed to her, his eyes questioning. “May I?” he asked almost shyly, gesturing to her breasts. 

Johanna smiled. “I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

Brian placed a hand on one breast and his mouth on the other. As Johanna began to make little mewls of pleasure, Roger slid onto his knees between her legs and began pleasuring her with his tongue.

Freddie buried his hands in Johanna’s silky hair and began kissing her. For a few moments, they stayed like that, until Johanna’s moans alerted them that she wouldn’t last long.

Roger looked questioningly at Johanna. “I fuck you while Brian fucks me and Freddie plays with your body?”

Johanna answered by lying on her back on the bed, her long legs spread. Roger dug out a bottle of lube, and after coating himself, passed it to Brian.

Roger wiggled a finger inside Johanna’s folds while Freddie mouthed at her breasts and Brian slowly inserted a finger inside of Roger. After a few moments, Roger and Brian both slid into their partners. 

“Oh Johanna” Roger whispered into her silky auburn hair. 

“How does she feel Roger?” Brian asked from behind him.

“Brian she’s so tight.”

“So are you” Brian whispered. 

No one lasted long, Johanna coming on a high scream, Roger on a breathy moan, and Brian on a low guttural grunt. All four of them landed in a sticky pile on the bed.

Brian brushed Johanna’s hair out of her face. “We want you in our bed permanently” he told her softly, knowing it was a bold move, a big decision, but also knowing Freddie and Roger agreed with him.

Johanna gave him a gentle smile. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
